Deny thy Father
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: Harry isnt related to James Potter in any way! Dumbledore is a sadistic b, not everyone is as good as they seem. If you like Dumbledore dont read! Dark Harry Eventually Slytherin Harry
1. The Past

I don't own Harry Potter!

Rating: Somewhere between PG13 and R

Pairing: Blaise/Ginny, Draco/Pansy, Crabbe/Millicent, Harry/Hermione

Summary: His reason for attacking the Potter's? Lord Voldemort needed an heir.

Godric's Hallow 1988

"Lilly, Take Harry and run!" Ordered James as he stood his ground ready to duel with the most evil Dark Lord of all

"Hello James, pleasure to see you again." Smirked Voldemort

"You wont get away with this. Leave my family alone!" Screamed James

"Like your precious Dumbledore did with mine?" Asked Voldemort seething

"What are you talking about! Dumbledore is a great man, anything he did must have been needed to be done!" Yelled James

"Aww so its true then you don't remember. Let me refresh your memory... Memento Returnum." Called Voldemort

Memory

"James, I know your against Voldemort, but he's my husband, and I love him! If you don't fight against him, I promise you'll be safe." Exclaimed Lilly Riddle to her best friend

"Fine, Lils you win. I wont fight him. But if he hurts you in anyway!" Threatened James

"I know Jamie, I know." Smiled Lilly

Another Memory

"Unhand me!" Demanded Lilly

"Albus what is going on here?" Demanded James

"I cant let Lilly give birth to that child and let it be raised with Voldemort. I am doing what is best for the world. FORGOTUM!" Called Dumbledore

Moments later

"Awe James Lilly how is Mrs Potter feeling today?" Asked Albus with a smile

"I'm fine. I think our little baby is going to take after you Jamie." Smiled Lilly

End of Memory

"He lied to us." Stated James

"And took, my wife and son." Stated Voldemort

"Now let me pass and return my wife's memories and I'll spare you, hell I'll even let you join!" Exclaimed Voldemort

James nodded and followed Voldemort upstairs to what he once thought was his son's room

"You cant have him!" Cried Lilly

"Lilly calm down!" Ordered James

"You... your working for him?" Questioned Lilly in fear

"Memento Returnum!" Shouted Voldemort

Memory

"Oh Tom I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you!" Squealed Lilly Evans

"Even if Im Voldemort?" Asked Tom

"Yes even if your Voldemort." Smiled Lilly

Another Memory

"Unhand me!" Demanded Lilly

"Albus what is going on here?" Demanded James

"I cant let Lilly give birth to that child and let it be raised with Voldemort. I am doing what is best for the world. FORGOTUM!" Called Dumbledore

Moments later

"Awe James Lilly how is Mrs Potter feeling today?" Asked Albus with a smile

"I'm fine. I think our little baby is going to take after you Jamie." Smiled Lilly

End of Memory

"Oh my god! Tom!" Cried Lilly as she handed her son to James and embraced her husband

"I missed you Lilly." Stated the Dark Lord

"Tom our son, Brenden Thomas Salazar Voldemort." Smiled Lilly

"Brenden, a wonderful named." Smiled Tom as he took their son from his mother

"You will not take him Tom." Ordered Dumbledore

"You sad excuse of a man! Making me hide my self and my son from his rightful father!" Exclaimed Lilly

"Avanda Kedavara!" Shouted Dumbledore

"No!" Shouted both James and Tom, as Tom went to cover her, he was pushed out of the way, as James took the curse meant for his wife.

"Oh Jamie!" Cried out Lilly as she knelt down by her best friend.

"Hand over the child and Lilly will be spared." Ordered Dumbledore

"Tom take him and leave now!" Demanded Lilly

"Avanda Kedavara!" Shouted Dumbledore again

"I love you!" Whispered Lilly right before the curse took her life

"I will revenge my friend and wife Dumbledore!" Deadly whispered Tom as Dumbledore threw the killing curse once more.

Tom seeing this called the curse to him, and just as it scared the baby's head and it was pulled into Tom, and his soul was separated from his body.

"Now young one what to do with you." Smirked Albus

"OMG what happened!" Came the scream of Sirius Black

"It was Voldemort, he killed James and Lilly and tried to kill young Harry here, but the curse back fired!" Exclaimed Albus sadly as he cuddled young Harry

"Harry." Sighed Sirius

"Sirius, go, it was Peter, kill him!" Demanded Albus

"Peter." Growled Sirius and was off little did he know what was going to happen.

Let me know how you like it!


	2. Things Undone

I don't own Harry Potter!

Changing the pairings but it will still be an H/Hr sorry!

Ok so I hope ya'll like this chapter!

12 years had passed just as Dumbledore had planned it, Sirius Black was stuck in jail, Lilly and James dead, and Tom was searching the globe for his body, young Harry was in Gryffindor and everything was going according to plan.

During Harry's 3rd year Sirius had escaped, deciding that it would help Harry to have someone that knew his parents, he placed a simple spell on Sirius to hide his dark mark and to make him forget that he was friends with Severus Snape, and that Harry Potter was not the son of James Potter.

4th year proceeded with the Triwizard Tournament and Harry ending up helping his true father gain back a body. With the loss of someone that Harry thought Voldemort killed when in reality, Albus Dumbledore had followed to see if everything was going according to plan and also to see if his spell to make Tom forget that Harry was his son, had worked, he had killed Cedric to place the blame on Tom and make Harry stay with him even more.

5th year came and went, Sirius died that year or so they thought. And now that brings us to where we currently are.

July 29th, 2004 Summer before 6th year

Harry Potter was by no means a normal boy. He wasn't even normal by the standards of the Wizarding world. Yes you see Harry Potter was a wizard, a very powerful wizard, a very powerful depressed wizard. Two weeks before Harry was to finish his 5 year, he had a dream, a dream that was fake and planted there by none other then Albus Dumbledore, thought Harry didn't know that, he had rushed off to save his godfather which had resulted in Sirius falling through the veil. With an order to write every 3 days Albus had sent the young depressed little boy back to his family's house.

July 30th, 2004 Black Manor

Remus Lupin missed his friends deeply. First James and Lilly, then Peter then and more recently Sirius. Of course he still had Harry but something seemed off about the boy. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made him wonder what he had forgotten. Remus was a werewolf the first ever to join the side of light, which Remus thought was quite odd but never really questioned it. Little did he know his perfect world, his world that he thought could never be disrupted was about to be changed for ever.

A few hours later, a dead looking owl flew through the window.

"Time Delayed Message for Mr. Remus Lupin."

"_Dear Remi, _

_If your reading this then I am dead. First off this is NOT A JOKE! Albus Dumbledore is up to something and if he is I want to make sure that my son, is raised with and by his true father, my husband, and his dearest friends. Remus I doubt you remember, but you, Sirius, and James all joined the death eaters right after Hogwarts. Peter stayed with Albus and betrayed us in the worst way. I was really married to Tom or Lord Voldemort. I love him. You three where his inner, inner circle. I know you are probably finding this very hard to believe, point your wand at your self and whisper the words, "Usus Absconditus." And the memories that you once held will be returned. Then please find Severus, and have him read this and do that same. My son though I have no idea what his name will end up being is actually Brenden Thomas Salazar Voldemort, Tom would've had a heart attack had I named him with Riddle. (Giggle) _

_You have always and will always be a very dear friend to be please don't let that change. I love you my dear marauder brother. Take care of my son._

_Lots of Love, _

_Lillian Voldemort."_

Remus stared at the letter in shock was this real? Was Dumbledore really that big of an ass? With a soft sigh, he turned his wand on himself and whispered the incantation. Moments later memories where flooding his brain

Flash Back

"Do you Remus John Lupin swear to honor, me, my family, and uphold the values of Lord Voldemort?" Asked Tom

"I do."

"MORSMORDE!"

Pain shot through his body but it was worth it in a few minutes, a Silver skull with a emerald green snake wrapped around it appeared, just like the rest of the elite group.

"Welcome to the group." Smiled James

(Elite idea came from another story I cant remember whose so Im sorry if it was yours let me know and ill give ya the credit if you want!)

(The elite consist of Remus, James, Sirius, Severus, Lucius and Devon)

Another Flash back

"Hello Remus."

"Albus." Spat the werewolf

"Forgettum." Stated Albus

"Welcome to the order Remus."

"Thank you so much Albus." Smiled Remus as he walked out slightly dazed

End

"That manipulative old coot!" Thought Remus steaming mad as he stormed thought the halls looking for Severus.

Dungeon

"SEVERUS!" Shouted Remus

"What do you want werewolf? I have company." Scowled Severus as he pointed to Lucius

"Read this." Demanded Remus

Severus read it and went from pale to paler and he handed it to Lucius.

"Do you want me to undo the damn spell the stupid headmaster put on you both?" Asked Remus

"Yes." Both men said instantly

"Usus Absconditus."

Once their memories returned, the two men invited Remus to join them in their conversation.

"This makes perfect sense, you know." Stated Lucius

"How so?" Asked Remus

"Well Sev and I started to think we where going insane because we where remembering the meetings with you guys, and Lilly, and the silver mark, which by the way has returned to us." Explained Lucius as he looked at his own arm, sure enough they all had it.

"What are we going to do about Brenden?" Asked Remus suddenly

"Who?" Asked Severus and Lucius

"Brenden Thomas Salazar Voldemort, son of Thomas and Lillian Voldemort." Smirked Remus

"We'll have to inform him." Smirked Lucius after a few moments thinking how his son and wife would react to this

Harry Potter

Harry sat in his room, not doing anything counting down the minutes before his birthday.

Midnight

At exactly midnight a owl flew in the window

"Delayed Delievery for Mr. Brenden Thomas Salazar Riddle."

Harry stared at the letter confused but it was brought to him that means that he was suppose to read it?

He opened it.

"_Dear Brenden, _

_First of all dear, I'm sorry if you aren't going by that name right now, but I have a feeling that Dumbledork is up to something and is going to try and change your real name and give you a fake background. Most likely using James as he is my best friend. If you get this letter I am dead. I love you my son. Never forget that. Your true name is Lord Brenden Thomas Salazar Voldemort, son of Lady Lilly Voldemort and Lord Thomas Voldemort. Yes I know Lord Voldemort is suppose to be an evil man, but he is a loving father and husband. If he hasn't treated you as of yet its most likely because of the fact that Dumbledore was able to hit him with a spell at some point. I love you my son. I pray you'll take a chance to know your father._

_All My Love _

_LLV."_

Harry sat still for several moments, just thinking of what could possibly be true.

'If this is true then why the hell is he trying to kill me!' Thought Harry

Unsure of what to do Harry decided to write to Lupin.

1am Lupin's Chambers

"Bloody owl, who the hell would be sending me one now." Growled Lupin

"_Dear Moony,_

_What the fuck is going on!? I got a letter from my mother saying that she was married to Voldie and that I am Brenden Voldemort. Explain!_

_HP or should it be BV?"_

Lupin was suddenly wide awake and moments later found him banging on Snapes bedroom door.

Yay! Harry knows! Whats gunna happen now! LOL! Well keep the reviews coming!

Ciao

Nicole


	3. Lesson Plans

I don't Own Harry Potter!

**Snape's Quarters**

"What in Merlin's name do you want?" Asked a pissed off Severus

"I just got a letter from Harry. Apparently Lilly felt that her whole family was in danger from Dumbledore and actually wrote Harry a letter." Exclaimed Remus

"So?" Asked Severus with a questioning raise of an eyebrow

"I am going to get him. I thought you and Lucius might like to accompany me." Simply stated Remus with his own smirk

"I think we would." Sneered Snape as though it was the most obvious answer

**4 Privet Drive**

Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape appeared in front of the muggle home not even an hour later.

Knock, knock

"Who the ruddy hell is here at this time of night! It had better not be those kind boy!" Screamed a male voice

"Yes?" Snapped Vernon

"Vernon Dursley?" Asked Remus

"Yes." Grunted the man

"We are here to remove Harrison Potter from your care." Smirked the Werewolf as the man in front of him turned purple

"Hello Remus. How are you?" Asked Harry as he ventured down the stairs

"I'm good. Harry that letter was truthful. You are Brenden Thomas Salazar Voldemort. You know Professor Snape, and Lucius Malfoy." Stated Remus as he stepped aside to let them in

"Well I am going to pretend that this makes sense and just go grab my trunk and come with you. I am assuming we are going to either Snape Manor or Malfoy Manor?" Questioned Brenden, (I'll be calling him Brenden from now on.)

"Voldemort Palace actually." Smirked Severus

With that Harry Potter was no more. The wards around the house crashed and it caused massive panic around the Wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore was frantic people would stop listening to him if the truth ever got out! That could not and would not happen. It was time for drastic measures to be taken.

Meanwhile, young Brenden Voldemort was being ushered into the front doors of a large palace. The first stop was to a large set of rooms done in emerald green and black. A young woman that Brenden had never seen before came and dressed him in clothes that he knew were not his. She put him in black slacks, with an emerald green long sleeve button down, shirt, black dress shoes, with cashmere black robes that had silver lining.

"Young Lord, Master Severus is waiting for you." Stated the young woman

"Thank you…."

"Alicia my lord." Bowed Alicia as Brenden nodded and walked out of the room

"I see the young Lord has decided to grace the world wit his presence." Smirked Snape

"Shut it Snape. I am not in the mood." Ordered Brenden

"Welcome to the throne room." Stated Severus as he opened the door

"Brenden." Stated Lord Voldemort

"Father?" Asked Brenden slowly still not sure about what was going on, but his scar didn't hurt so that was a good thing

"My son." Whispered the Dark Lord as he approached the young man in front of him

After an awkward moment Thomas Riddle reached forward and hugged his son for dear life. He was so glad to have him back.

"I assume that you being here mean that you will accept me as your father? And your position as my heir?" Asked Thomas

"Of course father. Though I fear I have much to learn." Sighed Brenden

"Yes you do." Stated Thomas

Brenden grumbled for a little while

"As of tomorrow you shall begin lessons. Would you like your schedule now?" Asked Thomas with a slight smile

"I suppose." Sighed Brenden

"Monday: Morning, Dark Arts Lessons, Afternoon, European Wizarding History, Tuesday: Morning, Transfiguration, Afternoon, Pureblood etiquette, Wednesday: Morning, Potions, Afternoon, Art History, Thursday: Morning, Charms, Afternoon, Pureblood Rules of Society, Friday: Morning, Herbology, Afternoon, Parceltounge Magic, Saturday: Morning, Hand to Hand combat, Afternoon dueling. Sundays you shall have off." Smiled Thomas

"Father! Your going to kill me with all that work." Groaned Brenden

"No you shall do wonderfully and will be above all my other death eaters sons and daughters soon enough." Smirked Thomas

"Whatever you say father, whatever you say." Laughed Brenden

And so would start the most intense training Brenden would ever receive. He would also learn a new way of life and make new friends along the way, this time they would be true friends.

Wow ok so I am meeting my goal of trying to update all my stories! I am so happy about it. Though I am sorry that most of them are short chapters. I'll try to make the next ones longer.

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter


End file.
